Our daily work and life is becoming more and more related to computers and software. From time to time, new software is added to and existing software is upgraded in existing networked computers. Whether the newly-added or upgraded software operates reliably depends, for the most part, on whether the software is properly installed at the beginning. Hence, a mechanism needs to be designed for testing and monitoring software installation in the networked computers by a combination of desktop and server software, and reporting the testing results to a system administrator so that any problems arising during the installation can be detected and fixed promptly.